Study Session
by exposedx
Summary: "The vagina is such a lovely piece, don't 'cha think? – SasuxSaku. One-shot


A/N: This is something I thought of when I read the story, **My Dirty Little Secret**by **Blowing Wind**. You have to read it; I'm not kidding go read it. It will blow your mind! It's something you've _never _seen with a SasuxSaku type story. I would like to thank her for inspiring me to write this story. Enough of my useless talking here's first one-shot!

**P.s: The words in parentheses will be her Inner Sakura/her thoughts. **

* * *

"You failed my test last week, Ms. Haruno"

Those words hit me hard as my teacher, Mrs. Kurenai Sarutobi, told me about my grade in her Health class. I can't believe I'm failed it _again_! This is like my 2nd time taking this class and I refuse–re-fucking-fuse to not get my Health credit this time. I huffed, this is ridiculous, and that freaking test she gave blew my world! It was so damnhard! I am trying to be a doctor for crying out loud! How the hell is learning about the body so fucking complicated!? Ugh. I need brownies. _Now._

I huffed disappointedly, "Oh my god! Are you serious!? This is the second test I've failed in a row!" I exclaimed. "Every time I fail a test it deducts my grade. I can't afford to fail this class; it's getting close to graduation. If I fail now, I most likely won't be able to graduate!"

sighed putting her hand on her round swollen stomach, "Sakura calm down. I understand your disappointment. Honestly I don't see the complications of that test–"I glared at her fiercely. "But I guess I can give you another chance to take it so listen up." she wobbled around from behind her desk. I wanted to laugh at her by the way her face looked when she glared at her stomach. She was, I predict 7 months pregnant since her belly looked like it was about to explode; she looked like a blimp. (That was quite rude!)

"I will make you take a test–_stop._ It will be based on the topic you need help the most on; Anatomy." I sighed while rolling my eyes at her. Are you fucking serious? I know damn well I'm going to fail forreal. Well Thank you Kurenai for ruining my _fucking life. _

"If you pass my test than I'll pass you. If you fail…." she closed her eyes rubbing her temple. "You know what's going to happen. Be here tomorrow after school. Do not be late." She stated then hand me a piece of paper with the subjects I need to learn on there. "Take this and study, now if you'll excuse me; I need to find me some ramen." she grabbed her purse and walked out of the classroom, leaving me dumbfounded. I swear I think something is wrong with her.

I sighed flopping one of the nearest chairs, and pulling out my phone. Now who do I know that is extremely helpful in this topic? I scrolled through my contacts, looking for someone who could help me. "Tenten–no. Ino–Ha! Naru–hell no. Neji!" I smiled when I saw his name then quickly dialed his number.

_"Hello?"_

"Neji! Hi! I got a big favor to ask from you."

_"Shoot."_

"Can you please help me study for this test on Anatomy!?" Please say yes. Please say yes. Oh Kama-sama please make him say yes!

_"Sorry Sakura I can't, I'm helping Tenten at her house." _FUCK! My luck just thinned. Wait–what could he possibly need to do at Tenten's house that is more important than this freaking test?!

"Oh my gosh please Neji! I'll do anything!" I pleaded poking my lip out, like he can really see it. I'm pathetic for that…

_"Maybe I can–__**Neji go faster–**__I'll call you back Sakura"_

"W-wait!–**click–**" I rolled my eyes, helping Tenten my ass. Fucking freak. Now whose next? I scrolled through my contacts again looking at some more numbers; skipping past a specific number. "Lemme see lemme see…uh...Shikamaru! Yes he's perfect for this job!" I cheered then dialed his number.

_"Hello?" he answered sounding like he was sleep–as always. _

"Shikamaru! Are you busy?" I asked him.

_"Depending on what you're about to ask me" _Smart ass.

"Can you pleaseeeeeeeee please please please tutor me for this test I'm taking tomorrow on Anatomy?"

_"Can't. Ino is dragging me to go shopping with her today" _That stupid fat pig!

I sighed, "Oh my god...well thank you for being honest. **Good Bye**." I hung the phone up before he could reply. I sighed once again as I scrolled through my contacts looking for someone else. I stopped while looking at the last name I didn't want to see. The name I remember faithfully; under the blue heart emoji.

_My last hope…sighs…_

* * *

Study Session

It was a warm day outside; Late April. There was a warm breeze blowing through my long pale pink locks and around my uncovered thighs; I was wearing shorts (not short shorts but shorts that come about 3 inches above the knee). Yeah it sounds crazy but it's hot as hell out here to be April. I checked the time to see it was 4:39pm. I cursed to myself and picked up my speed while walking down the cement pathway. I was supposed to be at his house before 4, ugh…Why am I cursed with the habit of being late at everything? He's going to start lecturing about being late like he always does. Stupid prick.

Giggling voices caught my attention as I watched two little girls playing around in the yard. I smiled as memories rushed through my head of when Ino and I used to play tag. I sort of miss those days. We were so carefree, nothing in the world could bring us down, but sadly everything comes to an end. Me and Ino sort of fell off once we've reached middle school. She was the little miss popular, while I was a bookworm and sidekick. I think that's why I was always a little envious of her, so had everything; Silky, long hair, clear skin, a good developing body, a cheerful attitude. As for me I was like a caged bird, only free when someone opened the door; Ino. I was teased for having a 'large forehead'. (It is normal!) I was teased for having pink hair because everyone thought I was trying to fit in saying I 'dyed' my hair. (Now what 8th grader you know would dye their hair a crazy color to be noticed?) I had large green eyes that could (As Ami would say) see into space and my chest was a young B'cup. (They are perfectly fine as a B cup! Their growing anyway…)

Once we reached high school we've became close again. Once again Ino became Miss popular and I was again her rusty sidekick. After awhile Ino (My lovable pig) introduced me to _boys._ That was the last thing she could do. My world changed once boys came into my life, I've been doing things that I shouldn't be doing. I was a train wreck! I was wild as a child having a tantrum. It was too much; until I met him…he changed my life. (In a good way, I think)

I didn't realize that I was in front of his house until the door was snatched open and pure sexiness exploded its way in my presence. Deep dark eyes staring into mine, there was a hint of amusement in them. From tousled onyx hair that was normally spike in the back was extra spiky, giving him that sexy aroused look; but I can tell that he was just lying down. His chiseled facial features and smooth pale skin that could make Adonis himself jealous were enough to make you marry him. His _delicious_ body was perfectly exposed to me; for he was not wearing a shirt, (Oh ehm gee! His delicious toned body and that adorable six-pack that screamed 'touch me'!) but was clad in only jeans that were slightly sagged showing his navy blue boxers. The heartthrob/ sex god known in our school since he arrived at our lovable (Haha just kidding) school was quite the talk around the building. He was none other than…_Uchiha Sasuke._

"You're late"

"Yeah I noticed that…" I mumbled. He stared at me this time with a smirk visible on his face. His infamous smirk was enough to make a girl cream her panties, but not I. (Lies) He leaned against the doorway, folding his arms and crossing his legs. His face showed amusement (Heh…I'm surprised he even have emotions).

"Why was standing outside the door?"

I groaned, "I was 'bout to knock! Why else would I be standing here?" I was getting annoyed with him because of that stupid (sexy) smirk on his face. Does he ever stop smirking? I know his face is tired from staying in the same position! "Let's just get started already, before I lose my patience" I said and walked past him, walking into his house. It felt like I walked into a lion's den from the way Sasuke stared at me while I walked past.

"Your room or the living room?" I asked him.

His actions spoke loud as he closed the front door and walked up the steps. I followed behind him up the steps and into his room. His room was just like a normal teenage boy's room except more tidy except the collection of video games that was scattered in front of his TV. I laid my book bag on his bed and flopped on it, laying my head on one of my pillows that I've brought over here. That reminds me I need to bring this one back home, it needs to come home with mommy.

He picked up the remote from the floor and resumed playing Gears of War 3, ignoring my presence. I sighed, I hate when he plays his game. It's like I don't even exist or something! Like hello! I'm the one you need to be paying attention to here!

"Sasukeeeee" I whined with pouting at him. He paused the game and looked at me again with that stupid smirk. One day I'm going to slap that smirk off his face. "We're supposed to be helping me pass a test, not how to kill a locust!" I said playing with the fluffiness on the pillow.

"Wanna learn how to play?" he asked again with his smirk increasing. I glared while throwing a pillow at him and standing up from the bed to retrieve my book bag. Flopping back on his bed, I grabbed my book that was in my bag.

"Forreal Sasuke! I came to learn not to fool around" I told him. He laid his controller on the floor and waltz over to me sitting on the bed. I threw the book on his lap, to get his attention, "The first things I have to learn are about the Endocrine system then the Immune and Lymphatic system." I mentioned while looking at the paper gave me.

Sasuke eyed me for a moment, "Are you serious?" he asked. "For someone who wants to become a doctor you should know all of these things." He opened the book skimming through the pages and stopped on the topic 'Endocrine'. "Let's hurry up, I don't have all day for this." He said.

After hours of (horrifying) studying, we've came to our last 2 topics; Breast and Vagina. Learning about the vagina gives me the creeps. It's so nasty! Like who the hell would literally take their time to name parts of the vagina?! Plus this study session is getting more boring than earlier. Sasuke was leaned back against the wall while reading a page off out loud. Each sentence he read I could feel myself drift off into the wonderful world of slumber. Having to lay my head on my arms that was stretched across his king sized bed, I closed my eyes slowly…feeling sleep take me–

"Oi! Get up!" he barked.

I jolted my head up looking at Sasuke; he had an irritated expression across his face. "I'm sorry! But this whole studying thing is making me sleepy Sasukeee" I whined while laying my head back down. It was already late outside, you could tell from the moonlight that shined through his window onto the loveseat that was near the window. I glanced at his clock on his nightstand and saw that it was 8:47pm. Damn…we've been studying for so long now. "Can we take a break?" I asked him.

"No. We're going to finish this shit. I'm running out of patience with this subject anyway. You're the one who needs to graduate, not me. Now get your ass up and get 'cha mind right!" he said.

I whimpered, "Not fair! Can we just take a little break? 10 minutes? Pleaseeeee?" I whined again. It's hard getting him to agree to things, so I will constantly beg him. He stared at me for a brief minute then sighed and closed the book. "Yay!" I cheered and grabbed my fluffy pink pillow and lied back on his bed.

Yes! I can finally take a mini nap to fulfill my sleepiness. I can't believe he agreed so fast! Normally he would–I cut off from a shiver that traveled through my spine as I felt him hover over me, giving me tiny kisses on my cheek. "S-sasuke what are you doing?" I asked him while turning my face over to hide from his kisses.

He didn't answer me instead he kissed my other cheek, this time he pushed his head into the junction of my neck and collarbone. I tried to resist the moan that wanted to escape my mouth as I felt him suck on my pulse. I could feel the heat that was rising inside my pants from his sexual behavior. "Sasuke…" I moaned out then turned my body so that I was lying on my back facing him. "I thought you said we can take a break, not a quickie!" I exclaimed.

He smirked at me, "It's getting late and," he kissed my lips. "I've decided to spice this study session up. Don't 'chu agree Sa-Ku-Ra…" he kissed my lips again and ran one of his hands through my long pink hair. He stuck his other hand underneath my shirt, gracefully running his fingers across my navel. I shivered at his touch, throwing my hands into his raven locks. He played with the hem of my purple shirt and pulled it off of my head. I nibbled on his bottom lip, asking him for entrance. He obeyed without any hesitation and stuck his tongue into my mouth before I did.

I wrapped one of my arms around his neck and tried to sit up but was pushed back down by his hand on my stomach. "Lay down. It's my turn now. You're break is over with." He stated then attacked my neck, sucking and biting on it. I know after this I'm going to be sporting a _few_ hickeys. I wrapped my legs slightly around his waist as he continued to suck on my neck, earning a few moans here and there.

He traveled his biting down my neck towards my collarbone. He continued to go further down past my collarbone and onto the beginning of the mound of my breast. I smiled when I caught his gaze on me, and he immediately unhooked my bra, throwing it carelessly on the floor. "Now let's finish this session my way, shall we?" he said then put both of his hands around my breast. I gave him a confused look and watched him massage the area underneath my breast.

"Right here." He gave them a light squeeze. "Is called the Adipose Tissue. It's basically fat." He continued to massage around my breast earning a few moans out of me. He then started to kiss the top of my breast.

"Now right here in the front is the mammary glands. Each breast has 15 to 20 sections, called lobes, which are arranged like the petals of a daisy. Each lobe has many smaller lobules, which end in dozens of tiny bulbs that can produce milk. The lobes, lobules, and bulbs are all linked by thin tubes called ducts." He used his tongue to travel to my nipple, giving it a long lick. "These ducts lead to the nipple in the center of the areola…" he whispered the last part while giving me a sexy look.

My breath hitched in my throat as he wrapped his lips around my nipple and started to suck and nibble on it. I moaned softly when he switched from both nipples. I dug my hands into his hair grabbing some of his raven locks. As soon as I grabbed his hair he pulled away. I gave him a confused look, "We're studying Sakura…" he whispered and moved his body down my body.

I watched as he kissed around my bellybutton and then continued kissing down to the beginning of my shorts. He looked up at me, giving me a smirk and then unbuttoned my shorts. Now I was getting a little nervous, that smirk was completely different from the usual. This cannot be good at all. He pulled my shorts off throwing them on the floor.

I hesitated, oh my gosh no! Not now! We are not doing this. "Sasuke no! We are not doing this. We have to study like you said not have sex" I exclaimed to him. He ignored me and kissed my inner thigh. He spread my legs pulling me closer to his face. I jumped back pulling myself away from his face and crawled to the top of the bed. Before I could reach the top he pulled me back down by my ankle and flipped me on my back.

"Sasukeeee" I said while pouting at him. "We're supposed to be stud–"I was cut off from his forceful kiss. Without hesitation I kissed him back, melting under the kiss. I'm never going to finish studying now.

He broke the kiss, "I'm helping you study…_my _way. Either go with the flow or read that boring ass book. Your choice." He stated.

I sighed in defeat then nodded. I watched as he traveled back down to my hips. He licked my lower abdomen and then hooked the corners of my panties around his thumbs. Slowly, he pulled them down, "Now for the last topic of today." He pulled them down gently letting them slide down my thighs and to my ankles. He carelessly threw them on the floor and then smirked, "The vagina, such a lovely piece don't 'cha think?" he asked.

His actions were making me wetter by the second. Sasuke just don't know what he can do to a girl. I think I'm going to start doing study sessions with him. They are _amazingly _fun. A shiver ran down my spine again when I felt his fingers on me. "Let's start here." He gently parted the lips. "These two flaps are called the labia minora; known as the vagina lips. When not stimulated the labia minora close together, protecting their inner mucous membrane and closing off vaginal entrance."

He put his lips on me then gave a little suck on them making me arch my back at his actions and grip onto the sheets a bit. I felt his tongue lick all in my entrance and nibble softly on my labia. I felt burst of pleasure through my body making me moan louder. He stopped sucking then gave it a little tug, "The labia are rich in never endings, and this means their owner–you–may get _special_ pleasure from my nibbling, tugging, stroking or licking. Moistening with extracellular fluid during arousal, the labia minora help to lubricate sex." He stated.

He then used his mouth once again to build my sexual frustration. I moaned out his name while grabbing onto his hair, pulling at certain times. Sasuke knew damn well what he is doing right now. I moaned louder when I felt two of his fingers inside of me. "Sasuke…" I moaned out his name.

I could feel his large fingers pump inside of me. I continue to moan while his fingers started to go a little faster. I couldn't even focus on what was going on around me; my mind was clouded with lust. I groaned out in disappointment when I felt his fingers come to a stop, "Don't get too comfortable Blossom…we're still not done."

He gently used his index finger to rub around my clitoris. "The clitoris is the female sexual organ found where the labia minora, or inner lips, meet. It consists of a rounded area or head, called the glands, and a longer part, called the shaft, which contains cavernous bodies similar to those of the penis. The tissue of the inner lips normally covers the shaft of the clitoris, which makes a hood, or prepuce, to protect it. The only directly visible part of the clitoris is the glands, which looks like a small, shiny button." He said.

"When a woman becomes sexually aroused, both the glands and the shaft fill with blood and increase in size." He smirked again then puts his lips around it. I watched with hazy eyes as he sucked on the organ gently. He added his tongue to join in with the pleasure, sucking, nibbling, tugging and licking. I resisted the urge to scream out when I felt his finger dig back inside of me. He pumped them into me slowly, I put my legs over his shoulders while tighten my grip on his head.

He removed his mouth again earning groans of displeasure again, "As erotic stimulation continues and orgasm approaches, the clitoris becomes less visible as it is covered by the swelling of tissues of the clitoral hood. This swelling is designed to protect the clitoris from direct contact, which, for some women, can be more irritating than pleasurable. It moves out again when the stimulation stops. After orgasm the clitoris returns to its normal size within about ten minutes because the orgasm leads to a dispersal of the accumulated blood. If the woman doesn't have an orgasm, the blood that has flowed into the clitoris as a result of sexual arousal may remain there, keeping the clitoris engorged for a few hours." He put his mouth back on me again.

This time he started sucking harder and pumping his fingers faster in me. I screamed his name out of frustration as he licked and slobbered me down. One of my hands gripped the sheets pulling on it out of pleasure. His actions got rough once he added a 3rd finger. My breathing quicken as I felt myself reach my limit.

Before I could release he removed his mouth and his fingers from me. I panted as I watched my chest move up and down, returning to its normal breathing pattern. Sasuke lied beside me, staring at me. I turned to look at him; my eyes were covered with lust while my eye lids showed sleepiness. "That was the best study session I've ever had" I told him.

He chuckled then put his hand on my stomach, rubbing gently. "I'm glad you liked it my way." he drew little circles around my stomach. I sighed in pleasure from his relaxing habits. Everything was silent, just how I liked it. Everything was so peaceful…I could just simply go to sleep until I glanced at the clock that was on his nightstand that read 10pm.

"Sasuke it's getting late, I should get going" I tried to sit up but we pulled back down from Sasuke climbing on top of me. "Sasuke! Get off! I have to get dressed. You've had your fun, now it's time for me to go." I said while trying to move him off but he wouldn't budge.

He kissed my neck tenderly, "Who said you couldn't stay the night? It's dark out there and I don't want you to go home alone, plus my fun isn't over yet Sakura…." He said softly in my ear. "You can't leave without solving my problem" he said.

"Problem? What–"I stopped once I felt something hard against my thigh.

Uh Oh. Not a good sign.

"Sasuke! What about my studying?" I asked him once he put his hands on the side of my thigh. "Sasuke are you listening to me?! Stop it!" I yelled once I felt his hand slip between my legs, going upwards. Before he could reach me I closed my legs shut.

"You're studying is over Sakura, you're staying the night no and it's or buts. Got it?" he told me while dragging kisses on my cheekbone. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, diving my hands into his raven locks once again.

"Who's going to look after Cinnamon?" I asked him.

"The dog is fine Sakura. Stop trying to make excuses. You're staying and that's final" he said again kissing my chin. I pouted, that's mean! My baby Cinnamon is in the house all alone without her mommy to be there! She's probably starving to death. Oh my god my poor baby!

"She is not fine! What if somebody break in my house and touc–"I was stopped by him kissing me on my lips. I tried to resist but failed once he nibbled on my bottom lip. He licked my lips asking for entry and I allowed. His tongue explored the cavern of my mouth, even sucking on my tongue a few times. After what seemed like hours we pulled apart.

"You're annoying"

I pouted again, "That's mean Sasuke! I'm not annoying!" he raised his eyebrow looking at me. Okay maybe I'm a little annoying but I'm not that bad! He's the one who is annoying with that stupid smirk, fucking bastard. I sighed, "What are we going to do until we go to sleep? And don't say play the game because I'm damn sure not playing." I told him. He smirked, never a good sign coming from him.

"How about you fix my little problem?

_This is going to be a loooooooong night._

* * *

"Wow Ms. Haruno, I'm surprised" said as she glanced at my test that she finished grading. I crossed my fingers behind my back, praying and hoping that I got a good grade. "96, not bad at all. I knew you could do. It's weird that I gave you the same test from last time and you managed to score a high grade on it." She eyes me suspiciously.

"Uhh well let's just say I had some help studying from someone..." I blushed thinking about him and his 'study session' last night.

She laughed loudly while holding her stomach. I looked at her confused as to why she is laughing right now. "What's so funny?" I was slightly annoyed that she found my answer funny. There wasn't anything funny about what I just told her.

"Calm down Sakura…It's just funny to see that you were nervous to tell me. Hm let me guess, was it Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked me.

There was light a flash in my head, how the hell she guess that? She must know something. I must keep my actions away from her. Note: She is dangerous! "Erm...Why you say _him_ of all people?" I asked her. I glared at her when she laughed again.

"Sakura I may be a teacher but I know more than you think. I know about majority of the couples here, like Neji and Tenten. I could always see the fire in his eyes when a male was near her. I thought it was pretty funny. Sasuke on the other hand..." I blushed at his name. "I knew you two were together from prom of last year. You guys were soooo cute! I'm sad that he graduated already. Tsk tsk…I would love seeing him get all rowdy when Lee came around you."

I smiled cheekily, "Yeah, Sasuke is pretty…protective" I said.

"You mean obsessive! He is crazy over you. I never knew it would take a small little flower to melt some ice off of him." She said. I smiled just thinking about him. She was right Sasuke was a little…cold, but when I came around he loosen up and became more open and when he did…

He became my problem.

Well enough about him, I'm graduating bitches! Whoowhooo!

* * *

**Note: Yessss I'm done! Well here a little one-shot that was driving me nuts. I hope you like it. Review, Comment, and Follow! Love you guys. 3 Don't forget to read 'Mission Impossible'. P.s: If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes I apologize because I did not revise or read this.**


End file.
